fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season six of the sitcom Full House originally aired on ABC between September 22, 1992 and May 18, 1993. Michelle is named Princess for a Day at Disney World. D.J. attends her very first prom. Stephanie and Michelle head for Auckland, New Zealand. (They thought the flight announcement said, "Oakland".) Joey adds laughs as he shares the mic at Jesse's new disc jockey job. Danny gets up the nerve to propose to Vicky. High school dropout Jesse finally makes the grade; he goes back to school to get his diploma. Summary In season six, Danny proposes to Vicky as she gladly accepts. Jesse and Joey are both fired from their daytime jobs and instead become radio hosts on the show "Rush Hour Renegades", which eventually turns into a success. Rebecca also has to deal with Jesse's recent climb to stardom as he tours Japan with his band for the first half of the season. D.J. gets her first real boyfriend, Steve, and turns fifteen as she begins her sophomore year in high school; Michelle turns six and starts first grade; and Stephanie turns ten and starts fifth grade. Nicky and Alex turn two years old. Main cast *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale Recurring *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis Teaser change The show's logo now swirls to the center instead of to the left and has its black shadow from its title sequence counterpart. Opening-credits Sequence :See also: Opening credits gallery The credits for the adult actors (Stamos, Saget, Coulier, and Loughlin) were filmed on location in San Francisco. This sequence was used from seasons four to seven. The girls are introduced on the set, showing D.J. looking into her compact mirror while putting on lipstick, Stephanie turning on her boombox and dancing, Michelle playing with Comet in the kitchen, and Kimmy checking the Tanners' mailbox. Scott Weinger is also introduced as a main character for the first time, and his character is seen taking food from (presumably) the Tanners' refrigerator. The last scene features the twins (credited at the end, for this season only, see Recurring) playing with Jesse in the living room. The sequence ends with Danny, Jesse, and Joey hanging out at Fisherman's Wharf and fades to the family having a picnic on Alamo Square, which would be seen throughout the remainder of the series. Also, for the remainder of the series, the show's logo and opening credits are now colored in yellow, like in the teaser (while remaining colored in white for syndicated repeat bumpers), and the extended theme song is discontinued in favor of the abbreviated theme song (which was often used in the first five seasons, regardless of airing), meaning the only images seen in the opening are the family getting off a Powell & Market Sts. cable car as it stops, and then running towards the camera as usual (no updates from this point forward). In syndication Repeats of this season bypass the opening verse of the theme song, and go straight to the chorus. NHK Japan version For this version, the scenes of the family getting off the cable car as it stops, and also running towards the camera segue into the credits used as stated above, but with the text removed from the video shots of the characters and instead placed below the box, with "Mary/Ashley Olsen" credited 6th, as in seasons 2–7. Closing-credits Sequence The long-running closing sequence of using shots from the opening sequence is discontinued in favor of using stills from that day's episode (teaser included) and bottom aligning the credits; following the theme song credits, the remaining credits are changed to have the header left-aligned and the name right-aligned. In addition, the copyright date is changed from Roman numerals to regular numerals, and the Lorimar Television logo changes the byline to "A Time Warner Entertainment Company". Production changes Starting with this season, Marc Warren and Dennis Rinsler, who joined the staff in season two as producers and promoted to supervising producers in season four, then promoted again to co-executive producers in the previous season, were promoted once more to executive producers and showrunners and joined Jeff Franklin, Thomas L. Miller, and Robert L. Boyett as executive producers. However, instead of having all five EP credits at the end of an episode, Warren's and Rinsler's credits are seen at the end of the intro, preceding Franklin's creator credit. This move would allow Franklin to also focus on Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (which followed on Tuesdays at 8:30p/7:30p C, and then move to the TGIF lineup at 9:30/8:30 C starting the following season). In addition, Don Van Atta was promoted from producer to co-executive producer. This would continue for the remainder of the series. This was also the final season in which Lorimar Television produced the show; with Warner Communications' purchase of Lorimar-Telepictures/Lorimar Television in 1989, Warner Bros. Television officially took over production for the final two seasons. Personnel changes In addition to the above promotions, Jay Abramowitz, Tom Amundsen, Bonnie Bogard, and Tom Burkhard join the crew as the new co-producers, with Miles Kristman as production supervisor. Episodes Trivia *This is the first season to feature Steve Hale as a main character. *This is the first season to feature Blake and Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis and Alex Katsopolis Category:Seasons Category:Season 6